Always There
by Annabel Willow
Summary: Obi-Wan is injured during a mission. What's the result? Please R&R.


**Hello! New Story! I hope you like it! I don't own anything, and _please _review my story 'a dish best served cold.' I desperately want more reviews. Oh, and by the way, this story is less about the mission and more about the recovery.**

Blaster fire peppered the air, pinning fifteen-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi to the wall he was hiding behind. Slowly, he ventured a look around the corner, only to snap his head back as a blaster bolt came dangerously close to his face. _Sith, _he cursed, _I need to be more careful. _

"So, what's the plan?" he called to his Master, shouting to be heard over the sound of the blaster fire. Qui-Gon turned to look at him. "The plan? I thought you were the one with the plan!"

If Obi-Wan had he time, he would have buried his face in his hands and screamed. How did they even get into these situations, anyway?

The mission was supposed to have been simple. Routine. Observe and keep the peace on the plant Nager while they held planetary elections. Of course, like almost all of their other missions, it wasn't. One of the candidates had hired an assassin to get rid of the competition, and, as they became more involved in the investigation, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, bringing them to where they were now. Trapped, out of breath, and with no plan.

Obi-Wan's brain worked quickly. What should they do? They couldn't stay here forever. They could run, but that left them exposed to the blaster fire. It was a better option then staying where they were, though.

"New plan!" he yelled. "Run!" With that, he sprinted out from behind his shelter.

Obi-Wan didn't know that the assassin wanted them out in the open. He didn't know that the assassin had a thermal detonator. And he didn't know until too late that said thermal detonator was coming straight at him.

The last thing he remembered was his Master screaming, and a wave of pain before the darkness took him.

**xxx**

It felt like he was floating in water. He felt so calm, so peaceful. He smiled. He just wanted to stay there forever, wrapped in the comforting embrace of the Force. Idly, he wondered if this was what death felt like.

"You're not dead, Obi-Wan."

His eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, turning to face the voice. His jaw dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. It couldn't be...

But it was. He knew her so well. The short copper hair, those pale green eyes...she was as beautiful as she had been the day she had died.

"Cerasi," he whispered. She smiled, and Obi-Wan thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful. Walking forward quickly, he enveloped her in a hug. She hugged him back.

Force, she felt so _real. _Everything from the smoothness of her skin to the silkiness of her hair to the floral scent she carried. He'd forgotten how much he'd missed her. How much he had loved her.

Gently, he pulled back and caressed her face, trying to memorize every detail. "Is it really you? Are you really here?" He cupped her cheek, and felt his spirit jump for joy when he felt her lean into his touch. She smiled again, but this time it was a sad smile. "Yes, it's really me, Obi-Wan. I'm here." Her smile fell away. "You can't stay, though."

"Can't stay?" Obi-Wan asked. "No! I never want you out of my sight again!" He tried to pull her into another hug, but she pushed away.

"Listen to me, Obi-Wan. You're not meant to be here yet. You have an important role to play in the galaxy. A destiny you have to fulfill."

His expression was stricken. "But I can't leave you! I won't!"

Carasi laughed softly, shaking her head. Her laughter sounded like music. "Oh, Obi-Wan," she murmured. "Obi-Wan, I thought you knew better than that."

Now Obi-Wan was confused. What did she mean?

Cerasi smiled, and began running a hand through his hair. "Just because something is gone, doesn't mean it's not there. I've always been with you. I always will be." He rested a hand over his chest. "In here."

Releasing her grip on him, she began to back away from him. "Remember this, Obi-wan: you're never alone. You have friends who care about you deeply, and, at the moment, a Master who is very worried about you. You shouldn't keep him waiting."

She began to fade, and Obi-Wan panicked. "Wait! Cerasi! Don't leave me!" he cried out desperately.

Her voice drifted back to him. _I never will. I will wait for you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I love you._

"Cerasi!" he cried.

XxxX

Against his will, Obi-Wan began to wake up. He wanted to go back and be with Cerasi. It had been so nice with her. He had been happy. Plus, he hadn't been in pain before. He was now.

He cried out as the pain hit him all at once. Barely a second later, he felt healing waves of the Force coursing through his body and a large hand resting on his forehead.

"Obi-Wan? Padawan, can you hear me?"

Qui-Gon sounded worried. The hand moved from his forehead and repositioned itself next to his cheek. Smiling, Obi-Wan leaned into his Master's touch. Qui-Gon's voice came from above again.

"Obi-Wan?"

He tried to speak, but all that came out was an incoherent string of mumbles. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Everything blurred for a moment before coming into focus.

The first thing he noticed was his Master hovering above him. Qui-Gon's blue eyes were concerned. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while. His hair, usually pulled back, was tangled slightly and hung in his face. Upon seeing his Padawan awaken, his Master grinned in relief.

"Padawan! Oh Force, don't you do that to me again! I was so sure that I'd lost you-"

"You'll never lose me, Master," Obi-Wan told him. "I'll always be with you." He smiled, and reached up to place a hand over Qui-Gon's heart.

"In here."

**Yay! Everyone's happy! Did you like it?**


End file.
